bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GrandGaia:Arus/@comment-171.234.238.191-20160228171742
Cleared first try using average Joe's super safe setup - Lead: Gazia (Queen's Tear + Phantom Gizmo) fully imped - Bestie (G) (Prized Mercy + Silver Knight's Crest) no imp --> precaution since reed ggc, always ready for no BC/HC situation - Zeruiah (O) (Buffer Jewel + Impety Orb) fully imped --> Various drop buff and burst heal when needed - Raaga (O) (Malice Jewel + Ihsir's Guise) 90% full imp --> Spark and nuke - Sargavel (L) (Malice Jewel + Sol Creator) 80% full imp --> status ailment prevention + heal + free HP boost BB - Friend: Gazia (Existence Jewel + Queen's Tear) fully imped Items: 1xHero Crystal; 2x Revives; 1x Crescent Dew; 5xfujins I was too lazy to change shperes for them because after the battle I have to change them back so I just went in like this. Zeruiah is the only perhaps meta unit I have. I was tempted to put tridon in but in the end I decided to put bestie in instead and thankfully she saved my butt during Borgeous fight, the bastard has almost zero BC & HC drop especially when his HP gets lower. During the first fight, I had to set sargavel to guard several time after the dragon's first attack wiped his HP to nearly 50% through mitigation (critical) just in case he spams his AoE, I saw this scenario in various dungeons too many times to not be careful. During the second fight, I used Zeruiah's UBB after belfura had appeared and guarded bestie (poor girl only had 15k HP with all buffs) when 75% mit UBB wasn't up. Final battle, I used Zeru's UBB after Priscilla and Arus got below 50% HP. Concentrated on Priscilla and removed her with Arus HP around 25%. Popped hero crystal and started charging Raaga's UBB. Used Raaga's UBB when arus was around 15% mark and went all out but I set one Gazia on guard just to be safe. Failed to kill Arus with 2% HP left and he unleashed his AoE wiping all 5 attacking units leaving the Gazia on guard alive. I just revived zeru and another gazia, unleashed BBs again and killed him the next turn. After this fight I learned that we have to kill Priscilla as early as possible to control the threshold well. Her heal is quite troublesome as arus had permanent mitigation after 50%.Even if you fail to kill him after 15% threshold, Arus won't be able to heal quickly (he still had a weak HoT though) if Priscilla isn't around anymore. To me, the 75% mitigation after their HP dropped below 50% was quite unncessary but it did save me the trouble of facing RNG before priscilla died, it would have been ugly if Arus's ST attack sparked you know. This is my super tank approach, I hope you guys post more nuke / yolo approaches so I can learn something new :) because I don't plan to go in there again. If you want to follow this method, it is safest to just have one-two unit(s) push Arus below 10% threshold and guard the rest (with dual gazia, guarding is already 70-80% mititgation + nearly 5k heal + BB fill), you won't have to use as many revives as I did (learned the hard way but thankfully I cleared it). Good luck!